


梅林是个糟糕的床伴

by joanzyh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex First Time Fluff Humor One Shot Short Story Virgin!Merlin bottom!, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanzyh/pseuds/joanzyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>处子梅林第一次跟亚瑟做爱，状况不断，沮丧地想要逃离亚瑟，但亚瑟却爱得要命并深情表白。</p>
            </blockquote>





	梅林是个糟糕的床伴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eos Rose (Angelike)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/gifts).
  * A translation of [The One Where Merlin Is Terrible At Sex And Arthur Is Hopelessly In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



梅林不会做爱而亚瑟爱得要命  
作者Eos Rose (eosrose)

梅林不会做爱。  
亚瑟应该早就知道这个——当他第一次吻梅林的时候，他那么困惑，可笑地撮起嘴唇嘟着嘴，直到亚瑟劝他张嘴。他满脸迟疑，好像亚瑟的舌头伸进他的嘴巴是平生最恶心的事，只不过因为亚瑟非要这么做他才勉为其难。接下来他们吻得口水泛滥，梅林差点被自己的舌头呛死，浮光掠影的抚摸则因为太紧张几乎没感觉，最后梅林还大喘气倒在地上，让亚瑟扼腕叹息——他没想到笨蛋男仆的白痴指数超乎想象！究竟是谁忘记呼吸的？要不是亚瑟懊丧至极，这本来是件可笑的事。  
这个吻应该已经一劳永逸地证明，梅林就是个大麻烦，根本不值得，然而却使亚瑟渴求更多。  
“乡里娃可能就那样。”亚瑟安慰自己。他有过几个不喜欢亲嘴的伴儿——他们说那太亲密，太怪。他们床上功夫很棒，亚瑟也就不觉得损失太大。他们拒绝舌吻，但不介意把嘴用在他身体的其他部位。或许梅林也是一样吧。  
又或许有一天猪都会飞。他早该知道，只要是梅林的事，就不会那么简单。  
他花了一周多时间安抚梅林，总算说服他跟他滚床单。一点点小心挑逗，外加让自己蒙羞的暗示（这些当然都是假的，作为王子，亚瑟熟悉性事如同鱼儿戏水，可要是某个粗鲁的马厩男孩敢这么说，那他就是一个误入歧途彻头彻尾的骗子），梅林就软在他手里予取予求了，像个放荡的妓女，但比妓女可爱百倍。亚瑟欲望高涨得受不了，梅林似乎空前柔顺。一切顺利。直到出了不可能的、可怕的岔子。  
首先，亚瑟褪下梅林的裤子给他手活的时候，他惊得呻吟一声，一下子就泄了出来。亚瑟的脸靠近梅林的腹股沟，那个位置正好让梅林喷了爱人一脸，粘稠的精液顺着亚瑟的下巴淌下来。要不是梅林吓得目瞪口呆——嘴唇颤抖好像随时都会哭出来——亚瑟肯定发脾气了。但他随手擦掉，好像这种事天天有（“你好像说过你有点急不可耐”），然后貌似专横地下了几道命令，让梅林惨白的脸色恢复了正常的雪白。  
然后亚瑟觉得梅林那嘟起的嘴唇包裹着自己的鸡鸡应该是不错的主意。经历了那种折辱，这是他应得的最低限度的补偿。不幸的是，他顽固地忽视了一点：梅林显然比他自己说的更没经验。他的牙咬疼了亚瑟。很疼。  
亚瑟一连串的惊叫，咒骂，梅林热心地用围巾包着冰块给他冷敷（亚瑟敏锐地拒绝质疑那块冰的来历），终于亚瑟平静下来，接受了一个事实：如果今天晚上他还想要任何形式的满足，就只能坚持在基本线下，前戏必须留待未来，等他有时间和耐心一步一步慢慢演示教导，用有史以来最笨的学生都能明白的话讲解一切。  
梅林痛悔自己的无能，所以亚瑟命令他跪下的时候他都没有象征性地争辩一句。他咬着嘴唇服从了，把他光滑的背展露出来任人劫掠。亚瑟咽口水，鸡鸡兴奋地抽搐着。靠！他就是美丽！  
而且他还紧得要命，太紧了。这点亚瑟进了一半的时候就发现了，他咬牙控制自己不要像个堕落的野兽狂插到底，抓住梅林被忽视的鸡鸡企图分散他的注意力，却发现小东西软了。他蹭着他的脖子，舔着他的脸颊，咸咸的，是泪。梅林颤抖着，不是因为愉悦，而是因为痛苦。“不，不——没事！”亚瑟胸闷气短，退出的时候梅林还坚持着，“我想为你做这个！”  
梅林居然以为亚瑟可以从他的痛苦中得到满足，亚瑟气死了。他从来没想过伤害梅林。  
那时候亚瑟就想放弃了。他是王子，卡米洛特的骑士，他知道需要的时候进行战术撤退。用一点时间重整队伍，调整策略，很快又可以打回来，以谨慎小心和绝对的意志力克服任何意想不到的困难（和梅林）。  
但梅林看上去那么难过。  
只有一件事可以做：亚瑟贡献出自己的屁股让梅林做。  
梅林做攻比做受稍微好点。他洒了油，扩张太快，进入的时候既没有警告又不灵巧，纯属偶然地发现了亚瑟的敏感点，泄的时候倒在亚瑟身上，亚瑟自己还没释放，他就睡着了。  
总之，梅林绝对是亚瑟遇到的最糟糕的床伴。但这并不意味着第二天早晨醒来的时候，他愿意发现身边梅林躺着的地方空空的，而这个问题男孩站在房间另一边，正在努力穿裤子。  
“梅林？”亚瑟说，声音因为睡眠有点闷，他清清喉咙，“你在干什么？”  
梅林转向他，表情紧张。他看上去不像经历了一场爽歪歪的性爱，倒像遭人背叛骗惨了。苍白，战栗，脆弱：梅林像是随时都要崩溃。“我只是，我——哦，我想……”  
“你想什么？”亚瑟叫起来，自己尖锐的声音让他吃惊。他想象中两人爱爱之后的早晨不是这样的。又一次，他的计划完全没有按照自己的心愿发展。凭什么这次应该不同于以往？“因为在我看来你正准备趁我醒来之前偷偷溜走，对吧？”  
梅林羞愧地红了脸，看向别处。亚瑟咬紧牙关。  
“只是……”  
“只是……？”  
“我不想待在你身边，等着你把我赶走。”梅林貌似平静，实则痛苦地承认了。  
就像肚子上被捶了一记老拳。“什么？”为什么梅林会认为他会——？不过亚瑟确实没有良好的操行记录，他有吗？在梅林来之前和以后，他都有公平分享的情人，他们绝大多数都……算了，或许亚瑟是有点无情。但这不一样。可是梅林不知道这个，他知道吗？亚瑟表明了自己的性趣，却没有提到任何感情，他说了吗？“哦。”亚瑟觉得自己像个混蛋。该死的，说这个太早了。“我不会赶你走。”他叹口气，“回床上来。”  
梅林皱眉。“不，”他说，伸手去够随便搭在椅背上的束腰外衣。  
亚瑟眨眨眼。“不？”他傻傻地重复。  
“是这样，”他透过黑色睫毛盯着亚瑟。“我明白你可能被我吸引。或许因为我不同于你那些娇生惯养的情人，你想找个另类一点的。或许你知道你父亲发现这事会气疯，你想打击他。又或许是因为我们经常在一起，你想试试跟一个关心你的人做那个怎么样。不管你是什么原因，我不能……我不会是你需要的。我不会是那个人。”  
亚瑟的心在胸膛里悸动着。你就是那个人，他想说，你正是那个人，那个我记事以来就一直寻找的人。他还想说，我也可以成为你需要的那个人。但他说不出来。  
“我以为我可以，但是在你身边醒来……我只是……”一声轻轻的啜泣。亚瑟全身紧张，只想拉住梅林。他怎么会如此昏聩？“我要的太多，亚瑟。爱上你很容易，但昨晚已经证明我绝对满足不了你——”  
“爱上我，”亚瑟打断他，把被子掀到一边走过去，尽管他裸着身体，早晨的寒冷让他全身皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“请你，我想要你爱我。”梅林向后踉跄。“我是个傻子，对不起。”梅林顺着桌子跌坐下来。亚瑟小心地蹲在他两腿之间，双臂环抱着大眼男孩，阻止他任何逃脱的企图。他不会让梅林走。这根本就没的选。他直视梅林的眼睛，表白道：“我很早就爱上你了。我花了很长时间认识到这点，又花了更长时间认识到我可以拥有它，拥有你。我应该一开始就告诉你我的感觉，但是，莫佳娜说的没错，我们彭德拉根家的男人不懂得表达情感。”  
“亚瑟，”梅林叹了口气，嘴唇哆嗦着。  
“一直以来，”亚瑟喘气，“我都被教导说感情是一种统治者不能有的弱点。我相信它，看看我父亲吧。看看爱对他做的事情！”亚瑟倾身向前，把自己的脸埋在梅林的颈窝，吸着他那熟悉的味道。梅林的手犹豫地放在他背上。亚瑟微笑了。“你改变了一切，梅林。他让我明白爱并不总是毁灭。为了爱，为了你，我想变成更好的男人。”他撤回身，凝视着梅林犹豫的眼睛。“我要你不是一夜情，不是寻欢作乐。别走。”  
“但是我……”梅林嗫嚅着。“说真的，你会厌烦的。我不能……昨晚你在，你知道……”  
“就是说你是个糟糕的床伴。”亚瑟直截了当，无视梅林呲牙咧嘴。“没什么大不了的。这无关做爱。”梅林挑眉，有点被他逗乐——亚瑟知道他会赢。“好吧，”他轻笑一声。“我喜欢做爱，真的非常喜欢。我确实想跟你做很多爱。但是做爱并不是一切。我想要你，我需要你。”他弯起嘴角笑了。“如果有你意味着我要冒着鸡鸡被咬掉的风险或其他什么的，那就这样好了。”  
“傻瓜。”梅林皱眉，这话跟其他一样是一种亲昵的意思。“我的牙齿根本没有擦伤你。”  
“你还敢说！没准你存心要阉割我。或许是莫佳娜指使你的，这卑鄙的女魔头！”亚瑟嫌弃地闻着、拽着梅林破旧的蓝色束腰上衣，他要保证梅林的衣服都被换掉——如果正式任命他为王子的情人，他再穿那些破烂衣服就很不合适。红色应该很衬他……“脱掉这个上床。起床还太早。”  
“好的，主人。”梅林嘲笑地说，不过还是顺从了。  
下一次亚瑟醒来的时候，艳阳高照，梅林伸展四肢趴在床上，在亚瑟胸前安然流口水。梅林是个糟糕的床伴，各方面都是。亚瑟从未如此幸福。  
“我会让你也幸福。”他发誓，手指宠溺地穿过梅林凌乱的发卷，“你会看到的。”


End file.
